new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Moveset Neutral B - Sandman The Scout will swing his Sandman, which will launch a baseball that will damage nearby opponents and stun further away ones. The further away the opponent, the more stunned they are. It will also tear shields in one hit and will double the intended stun time. Move Origin The Sandman is an item in Team Fortress 2 for the Scout. Its attributes in Super Smash Bros ARL is similar, if not identical, to the attributes used in Team Fortress 2. Side B - Guillotine The Scout will throw a small Flying Guillotine, which will cause bleed damage over time if it hits. It has an initial 10% damage introduced on hit, then 2% per second for 5 seconds. Move Origin The Flying Guillotine is a secondary item in Team Fortress 2 for the Scout. If connected to the enemy, it makes them bleed. What isn't done in SSBARL, however, is that the Sandman and Guillotine can make more damage occur (it doesn't in Super Smash Bros ARL) Up B - Atomizer Boost The Scout will make a third jump with his Atomizer, which he will take 5% damage with. Move Origin The Atomizer enables the Scout to jump three times at the expense of damage in Team Fortress 2. Down B - Bonk! Atomic Punch Scout will drink his Bonk, which will enable him to have invincibility and slightly increased movement speed for 5-20 seconds, depending on how long it isn't used for. This buildup is similar to the Wario Waft. Move Origin Bonk Atomic Punch allows for the Scout to be invincible (but unable to attack) for a short amount of time. Final Smash - Dispenser's Caller The Scout will raise his arms and call out "Need a Dispenser here!" A dispenser will then drop on a random opponent, crushing them and causing a KO. Move Origin Scout's quote "Need a Dispenser here!" has become a famous quote and seems to contribute to the idea that the Scout is annoying. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "Aaah!" KOSFX2: *scream* Star KOSFX: *longer scream* Screen KOSFX: *short scream* Taunts Up: The Scout says "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother? I hurt people." in the same way he does in Meet the Scout. Side: The Scout does a stationary jogging position, going "I'm not even winded!" while doing so. This is his Secondary weapon taunt in Team Fortress 2. Down: The Scout flexes his arm and remarks "Oh man, that's beautiful." Victory Options/Losing Option 1. *laughs with the Sniper as Pancake Man* 2. "WHOO!!!" 3. "It's not my fault on how much you suck, moron!" Failure: Sits down Trivia *Like the Heavy, the Scout has also had a change in his moveset (though in the Scout's case, some moves have stayed the same). *The Scout is currently the fastest in the roster (though AoSTH Sonic looks set to break this). *The Scout's Moveset BGM is the same as the one used in the Heavy's. Category:Playable Character Category:ARL3 Category:American Category:Male Category:Youtube Poop Category:Neutral Category:Video Game Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Adults Category:Offensive Category:Human Category:Starter Character Category:00's Category:Team Fortress universe Category:Pressure Category:Rushdown